


I Don't Mind Your Shadows (Cause They Look A Lot Like Mine)

by aclem1324



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DID IT!, I've wanted to do a soulmate tag for them for awhile, and I kept Zoe alive, fight me about it, i dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclem1324/pseuds/aclem1324
Summary: Soulmates.The rumor is that when you're born you get a tattoo that somehow relates to your soulmate. Some people do get two tattoos thus making it so they have two soulmates but this is very rare.Audrey knew who her soulmate as soon as she meet Emma. Because what does she have under her collarbone where her tattoo was?A daffodil.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Or the Emrey soulmate AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on Shadows by Sabrina Carpenter.
> 
> Also, this shit took me longer to format/kinda edit than to actually write so I hope you like it.

Soulmates.

The rumor is that when you're born you get a tattoo that somehow relates to your soulmate. Some people do get two tattoos thus making it so they have two soulmates but this is very rare.

Audrey knew who her soulmate as soon as she meet Emma.

Because what does she have under her collarbone where her tattoo was?

A daffodil.

A fucking daffodil.

You would think Emma would have a daffodil as well. The thing is you and soulmate do not always have the same tattoo. This is what Audrey hates about the system.

Children are told not to show their tattoo to others until they’re at least sixteen.

Emma’s always been impatient though.

So the third time the two ten year old girls hang out in that damn field Emma immediately shows Audrey the tattoo.

“Look at my tattoo Auds!” The small blonde girl said to her friend.

“You’re not supposed to show until you’re sixteen though!” Also because Audrey didn’t want to see a tattoo that didn’t match hers.

Another thing Emma always has been is stubborn “It’s alright, it is just us here. No problem.”

Without waiting for the dark hair girl to answer she pulled up her shirt to where her ribs started.

What did Audrey find though. Boxing gloves. There were boxing gloves that in no way related to her soulmate tattoo. Audrey could feel her heart stop. She didn’t mention anything though because that would make Emma pity her. The shorter girl hated to be pitied.

“That’s cool Em. I wonder who it is.”

“Right? I’ve been thinking about it all day.” Audrey tuned out the rest of the conversation absolutely heartbroken until-

“What do you have?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your tattoo? I told you about mine, tell me about yours.”

“It’s a knife.” Audrey quickly lied coming up with the first thing she thought of.

“A knife?” The confusion was clear on Emma’s face.

“Yep.” This conversation is horrible and Audrey want to get it over with.

“Huh. Hey, maybe your soulmate is a chef!”

“Or a serial killer,” The look on the blonde’s face was priceless. “Joking! Calm down. Geez Duval, scared of a little blood?” She couldn’t help but tease.

“When you live in a town where it’s major historical event was a massacre? Yeah, I’m a little scared of some blood.”

“Alright, that’s fair. I’m sorry for making that joke.” Audrey pulled her closer since they were both sitting in the field. “Forgive me?"

“You know I can’t stay mad at you Auds.” was the immediate response.

“Good, I don’t know what I would do if I knew you were mad at me.”

If she only knew, right?

↠S↞

Fast forward six years Audrey knew exactly what it felt like for Emma to be mad at her. Also what it felt like for her to be mad at Emma. They went from the best of friends who were going to take on the world together to only seeing each other in passing.

Audrey blames Will Belmont.

The only reason they stopped being friends in the first place was because Audrey was too jealous of their relationship to maintain friends with Emma.

While at that stupid party sitting by pool, filming an STD infested area, Emma had sat next to her and said-

“So is she good at cooking? The girl from the video?”

“What?” Audrey said back completely forgetting that she lied about her tattoo all those years ago. “Oh, no actually. She’s horrible at it actually.”

“Maybe your serial killer theory was right.” Emma teased

“Please, Rachael couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“That’s her name? It’s pretty. Is it serious between you two?”

“Kind of. I met her on this film geek website. Rachel made these webisodes about a zombie apocalypse using legos. Wicked funny...she’s cool but she hates the way she looks.”

“Sounds like us in 8th grade.”

“Yeah. Then you got pretty.” Audrey stops for a second, realizing what she said. “I don’t mean that like... I like you. I’m not a lesbian.” The shorter girl didn’t know why she felt like to explain herself. She just did.

“You’re bi-curious. I get it. If I was alone in a car with Scarlett Johansson…” Emma trailed off.

Audrey laughed before she could hold it back. The moment after it felt serious for some reason “I miss you, Em.”

“I miss you too.”

↠S↞

Then there was Kieran Wilcox.

Apparently Will wasn’t Emma’s soulmate like she thought. Which in all honesty makes complete sense. Will played basketball, he wasn’t in any fight club.

But Kieran. Sometimes it felt like Kieran was in a fight club. The dude carried a gun in her locker for god's sake.

There was a plus for Emma and Audrey becoming friends again though (besides the obvious of course).

Noah met Zoe.

Audrey met Noah during freshman year right around the time Emma and her stopped becoming friends. He was the dorky, skinny kid she sat next to in English class. Hell, he still is that.

Noah’s tattoo was a chemical equation while Zoe’s was a horror movie dvd case. Really, they couldn’t be more perfect for each other.

There tattoos were even in the same spot. Right on their wrist.

Then there was Brooke and Stavo. Stavo had a lipstick tattooed on his hip (something his friends in his old town used to make fun of him for until Stavo punched them. This made them stop.). While Brooke had a pen on her forearm.

The thing about Brooke was that she also had a truck on her calf. The exact same truck as Jake’s.

Losing him was obviously the hardest for her. Even Audrey sometimes missed him.

Kieran’s tattoo was pretty morbid. His of course had to be the mask that had been haunting the gang for weeks.

Nobody ever really doubted when it turned out Kieran and Emma were soulmates. Kieran was always a fan of self defense. He even did boxing.

(This broke Audrey’s heart when she heard. Her heart still beating for Emma even if she didn’t want it too.)

When Noah went missing all hell broke lose.

“He’s got to be inside.” Audrey was frantic at this point, knowing Emma had already looked through here

“I’ve already looked in here. There’s nothing in here”

“Look again!” Audrey really shouldn’t be held accountable for what she’s saying right now. Noah was supposed to be with Zoe. Somewhere she couldn’t freaking interrupt them.

“Do not put this on me!” Emma fired back.

 _Wait a second._ Audrey thought.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Emma clearly lied

“Nothing? Nah no no no no. I didn’t do this!” They both need to stop talking. Noah is dying.

“You brought this down on all of us! You brought Piper here! And why? What did I do to you?”

“I was pissed. Okay? I was pissed, you had your new friends and you abandoned me.” _Still lying to her, nice going Jensen_

“You wanted nothing to do with them!”

“ _Whatever._ ” Great. Now she’s making weird hand gestures.

“No, not whatever. Why did you hate me? What did I do to you?”

“You really want to know? Right now?” Audrey started walking closer to the other girl. Getting right up in her face.

“Yes I really want to know, why did you hate me?”

“You broke my heart!” Audrey screamed back.

That definitely shut Emma up real quick.

“I loved you, okay? And you broke my heart.”

The air was so thick between them Audrey had to take some steps back.

“And the worst part is, you didn’t even know you were doing it.”

Audrey at this point had turned, not wanting to see the look in Emma’s eyes. What she didn’t was Emma slightly shake her head.

“But what about your tattoo? You said it was a knife.” The confusion written clearly on the blonde’s face.

“My tattoo is a fucking daffodil, alright? You’re my goddamn soulmate. But you had Will and I couldn’t deal. So I left, and now you have Kieran. Let’s just find Noah, okay?”

Just then, the pair heard some singing.

Of course Noah had to be buried under the pig, where else would he be?

Quickly the two pulled the pig away and started digging. When all the dirt was cleared, they pulled off the lid thanking the heavens Noah was alright.

“Zoe, I heard her under me!”

↠S↞

“You know it’s not your fault right?” A voice said behind her.

It had been three weeks after finding out Kieran was the killer. Audrey still blamed herself though.

“Really? Pretty sure that’s not true.”

The gang had been hanging at Brooke’s house by the pool. They all wanted to go in the water but were too scared of the lake. They were too scared of most things really. All the group knew was they needed to be together. Same as always.

Audrey had originally gone to the kitchen for a drink but once she looked out the window and saw Emma wearing a genuine smile and a small light blue bikini, she had to take a break. They still hadn’t talked about what went down in the barn.

Brooke sighed and then- “She doesn’t blame you, you know?”

“That’s not true.” Audrey sighed out.

“You’re the one person she cares about right now. Well, one of the most cared for people right now. Why do you think she calls you so much? She feels safe with you. Do you really think someone who blames you would instantly pick up the phone when you call? Would drop everything if you asked her too? It’s the same way you do.”

The dark haired girls breath hitched at this.

“I couldn’t help but look at your tattoo earlier. A daffodil? Really Jensen? How did Em not notice this earlier?” Brooke teased.

“I hid it from her. Told her it was a knife.”

Brooke chuckled “Little ironic don’t you think?”

“I told her when I was ten. Right after she told me hers.”

“She told you when you guys were ten? After, like, a year of knowing you right? Not instantly?”

“About a week after we met actually. Why?”

“It took Emma almost a year to tell me what hers was. Even when we all showed ours, she said she refused to show anybody until she knew they were her soulmate. We eventually wore her down of course but she really didn’t want anybody to know unless she was sure.”

_Great, now Audrey can’t even breathe._

"Yeah well, no ten year old can keep a secret.” Even she knew that was not convincing at all.

Brooke let her believe what was obviously a lie. “Guess you’re right. Well, I’m going to find Stavo. He looks fantastic in his swim trunks.”

The dark eyed girl couldn’t but smirk “I swear, you’re an addict.”

“And will willingly admit to that.”

“Hey before you go, do you know where Noah and Zoe are?”

“They left to “find something to watch in one of the bedrooms”. Honestly, they need better help at lying.”

_Get it Foster._

“Guess it’s just you and Emma.”

“Thanks Brooke.”

A look of curiousness crossed the blonde’s face “For the advice or for leaving you an Emma alone?”

“Yeah.” Audrey smirked, trying (and failing) to be secretive.

Grabbing two drinks, she made it back outside sitting right next to Emma who was trying to tan. The problem was she wouldn’t ever completely get out of the shade. Same thing she had been doing since she was a kid.

She had thanked Audrey for the drink when it was passed to her.

“Everything okay?” The look of concern on Emma’s face was probably the most sincere thing Audrey probably had ever seen.

“I am now.”

↠S↞

A month after the “pool party” Audrey had been working out in her room. Emma and her had plans in two hours but she felt she needed a workout beforehand.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her concentration though.

“Uh, come in?” It came out as more of a question that Audrey would’ve hoped.

Surprisingly, Emma walked through the door “Hey.”

“Shit, am I late? I thought I had two more hours.”

“No no no, you’re perfect.” Emma blushed at this. “Um, I was hoping we could talk before. About what happened about a month ago?”

“You want to talk about Kieran?” Audrey asked not really understanding what Emma meant until it her. “Oh! Oh, that. We don’t have to talk about that. Ever really.” The rambling started quickly.

“See but I think we do. Can we sit?” Emma asked gesturing to the bed.

“Sure, I guess.” Audrey’s nerves were flaring up. “So.”

“I guess I’ll start. When we stopped being friends two years ago, it kind of broke me. I didn’t want to show it at school because then you would think you’re winning. Couldn’t have that could I?” Emma chuckled. “Anyways, ever since we became friends again it has caused me to look at the world differently. Not just because there happened to be a serial killer, which annoyingly enough are both linked back to me.”

“Hey, this isn’t your fault. Neither of them were. Alright?” Audrey said moving her head down to look Emma in the eyes who decided to duck her head down when she mentioned Piper and Kieran.

“That’s the thing. I know that now. Because of _you_.”

“What?” This is definitely not how the conversation was gonna go in Audrey’s head.

“Piper was psychotic for thinking I had supposedly “taken” her life. Kieran even crazier to follow through with her plan.”

“But he was your soulmate. I thought you loved him?”

“Auds, look what you’re wearing right now.”

She looked down at herself and gasped. Boxing gloves. How could she be so stupid. She was wearing boxing gloves!

“Even if you didn’t start into this whole karate kid thing, it still would’ve been you. It’s always been you. Do you know why? Because you’re a fighter. Also the strongest person I know.” The blonde took a second to laugh. “Which is kind of ironic considering how short you are.”

“Hey! I’m taller than Brooke thank you very much.” “Just because you’re taller than somebody short doesn’t make you tall.”

Audrey let out a full laugh at that. Emma soon joined in until both of them were laughing so hard they had to lean back on the bed. When their laughter subsided, Audrey turned her head to Emma and just looked at her. The light pink of her lips, the perfect shade of green in her eyes, the soft blonde of her hair. Just Emma. She couldn’t help but smile.

After a few seconds, Emma turned to Audrey. “Hey Auds?” She whispered.

“Yeah?” Audrey couldn’t but whisper back. Mainly because she felt like is spoke at a higher volume it would ruin the moment. The smile gone now since the air was heavy. Just like in the barn.

“I’m going to do something. Please don’t move.”

“...okay.” With that Emma slowly moved her head forward, giving Audrey enough time to back out if she really wanted too. Emma’s eyes flipping from Audrey’s to her mouth. The look in the shorter girls were clearly read _please do this. Please love me._ That was all Emma needed.

The feeling of Emma’s lips on hers was absolutely indescribable.

Audrey had to pull away though. Knowing however that Emma went to chase her lips did make her feel pretty good.

“Wait Emma. Are you sure? It’s only been, what? Two? Two in a half months? I don’t want you to rush into this if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready Audrey.” She tried leaning forward to kiss Audrey again.

“I’m serious Em, I’ve waited six years for you to say this but I can wait a little longer if you need to really think about this.”

Emma took a second to really think about what Audrey was saying. To really think if she wanted to be with Audrey. To really think if she was ready to be with the person she was destined to be with. _Literally_. Thinking like that made her decision a lot quicker.

She sat up and turned her entire body towards the other girl (who quickly sat up when she saw Emma had, expecting the worst.). Her eyes looking over Audrey. The dark hair that would probably be cut soon since it was covering her beautiful blue eyes. The dark pink of her lips. The paleness of her skin.

“I don’t want to wait. Not any longer than I already have.”

Having said this she leaned forward to kiss Audrey again.

There was no hesitation this time.

Wanting more and more, Emma gently pushed Audrey down and crawled on top of her. The girl on the bottom’s hands quickly went to Emma’s waist really wanting to know her soulmate was there. With her. Not that the kisses being pressed to her jaw weren’t any indication. The temperature rising between the two at an alarming rate. Needing to have some control in the situation, Audrey flipped them so she was on top pulling away from the kisses.

All she could was stare at the girl beneath her. The girl that wanted to be with her. The she _wanted_ to be with.

“If we’re doing this, I want to do this right.”

Emma smiled. “And just how do you suppose we do that?”

“Well obviously, I’m going to have to start walking you to class.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh, definitely. I’m also going to have to be holding your hand when I’m walking you to said class.”

“Oh well, clearly. Have to do this properly.”

“And there’s the first date.”

“A first date, huh? Seems a little quick don’t you think?” The teasing clear in Emma’s voice.

“Please, I’ve been waiting six years for this.”

↠S↞

They went to the movies the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Comment below if you want more like this (obviously not this one because it's finished).
> 
> Send me some kudos.
> 
> or maybe some love over at http://www.adamn1324.tumblr.com/


End file.
